


SURGE

by SpidEMcD



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidEMcD/pseuds/SpidEMcD
Summary: SM Town's performance on a hot, summer night in Thailand will leave artists and the audience plunged into deafening darkness in a spectacle that no one will ever forget.





	

Backstage at SM Town Thailand was organized chaos. Numerous green rooms held dozens of stylists and coordi-nunas working to make groups like Dong Bang Shin Ki, Girls Generation and Super Junior sparkle, shine and glow for their featured performances. Some members would go on to perform as Spectrum while the Kyu-line dressed in the flavor du jour. Every aspect of who was on stage to who was in the wings and who would be next on deck was choreographed more intently than a DBSK dance number.

BoA had just finished her set, sweating a little more than usual. She had given the performance her all, and that combined with the sweltering temperatures in Thailand as well as the lights from the stage made her look like a wilted lily as she stepped off the last rung of the stairs backstage. She passed Yunho on his way in, swiping her hand across his ass. 

He smiled after her, returning his attention to the group now performing. SHINee started their set with “Lucifer”, each of the members revving up the crowd with energy. Girls Generation was in the wings, tech crew making sure their sound equipment was in place and secure. Yunho stood off to the side watching both the crowd and the performers. Once they started “Everbody”, his ritual would begin.

It started with him crossing himself. He didn’t care who looked on. Sometimes the fans caught a glimpse, but mostly it was other SM family members or cameramen capturing backstage footage for a behind the scenes documentary, and his religion wasn’t anything new to them. By the time he had gone through the mental connection with the heavenly spirits, SHINee had finished, walking passed him and Changmin, giving the maknae high fives as they chatted how hot and loud it seemed to be out there.

The first notes of Girls Generation’s song hit the air and Yunho and Changmin were escorted to their spots under the stage. This was where the prayers got intense. Yunho’s lips moved with his thoughts, asking for good blessings, a successful performance and the ability to entertain the fans. It didn’t take long to send the requests, but he kept his head bowed reverently as if waiting for some confirmation that God heard him and was bestowing some of His almighty power into the leader and Changmin. He crossed himself again and looked over to where his partner was standing.

Changmin nodded to him, then reviewed his placement on the lift. Yunho did the same. The tech people made sure their ear pieces and transmitters were securely in place and patted them on the backs. Yunho and Changmin smiled at each other as the lights dimmed.

The crowd cheered even louder as ‘Dong Bang Shin Ki’ blinked vibrantly on the black scrims hanging on the back of the stage. The arena noise was deafening. If it weren’t for the headsets, the boys would not have heard the countdown tones that signaled their entrance. The stage went dark, but the screaming remained. In a burst of light and sound, Yunho and Changmin were propelled up through the stage, jumping as high as gravity allowed when they reached stage level.

The arena reverberated with screaming fans and the intro to their first song and all DBSK could see was the red ocean. The first number ended and the duo met in the middle of the stage and held hands before saying “Dong Bang Shin Ki imnida!” and bowing. Their individual names were given following by the notes of the next song.

The fan chants continued as Yunho and Changmin danced around their portion of the stage with members of Beatburger grooving right along with them. While Changmin sang, Yunho would accentuate his lyrics with a flourish of hip and hand, gracefully adding motion to the words. A well timed point, lip swipe or wink sent the crowd into a frenzy. Their strutting and gyrating around the stage could cause parthenogenesis and spontaneous human combustion in the same moment.

Changmin was standing before a column of speakers facing the adoring crowd, crooning in his dulcet tones that warranted ear-gasm. Yunho struck a pose in facing a bank of lights, his silhouette seductive and as rich, dark chocolate piece of eye candy. The audience was entranced.

The stage director and his sound and lighting operators were the first to realize something was wrong. Small sparks emitted from the boards, followed by smoke. Before anyone could react, the arena exploded as if a nuclear bomb had been dropped. The stage lights brightened to a blinding glare, the sound from the speakers exuding a horrible noise. 

And then everything went black.


End file.
